


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

by fallingfromdisgrace, whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sterek - Freeform, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Plot What Plot, Porn What Porn, Stiles likes Power., Wolf!Derek, hint hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromdisgrace/pseuds/fallingfromdisgrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Stiles. He's sleeping with it, only he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry Like The Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of Co-writing this with a friend... I am writing it, she's giving me plot and wants her name on it... so yeah...
> 
> this hasn't been Beta'd yet... sorry... it is like 01:11 right now ;)
> 
> 9/2/2014; updated the friend is now on archive so she hath been added :D

Stiles looked up across the table to his date. His date was Derek Hale. Not to brag or anything but, his date was sex God Derek Hale, and this was their third date. If you catch Stiles drift, wink wink. Like seriously, it was eyebrow raising, tight pants wearing ooh hot damn DEREK HALE. Can you blame Stiles for bringing his A-game? His best friend Scott had spent hours laughing over Stiles happiness towards tonight. It’s not like Stiles was hoping to get some hot Hale ass... Who was he kidding he totally was. He wanted the Hale ass, bad, many many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions.

But Stiles was getting off track now. Back to his date. Stiles bit his straw as Derek perused the menu. He'd settled on light pasta, not like he was paranoid or anything. Derek closed his menu and smiled up at Stiles, that beaming smile which showed off his magnificent cheekbones. A perky blonde came to take their orders, her eyes lingering on Derek and scanning his body. Not like he could blame her. Stiles didn't think Derek owned a T-shirt that actually fit and Stiles was NOT complaining.

"Can I take your orders?" She smiled at Stiles and then turned her attention back to Derek.

"Yes," Stiles interrupted. "I'll have the Carbonara, and Derek will have..." Stiles trailed off to let Derek finish.

"I'll have the steak with a side of fries with the, umm, Jack Daniel's sauce, Please." Derek replied, and graciously handed over the menu.

"Would you like your steak...?” She asked, twizzling a lock of her hair in between her fingers after taking his menu off him.

"Blue, please." Derek smiled, as normal as the light of day.

"Why don't you just chase it through a field, then?" Stiles joked, as the blonde skipped off. Derek laughed nervously and took a sip of his drink.

"So, Stiles... the weather's nice today isn't it..." Derek mumbled, smirking behind his glass.

"Are you small talking me, Mr Hale?" Stiles choked out and laughed.

"Well, what do people talk about on these kinds of dates? Movie dates, check. Bowling dates, which we should do again by the way, check. Dinner dates. I'm clueless." Derek sighed.

"Well what do you normally talk about on dates?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't normally date." Derek muttered, taking another drink.

"So, I'm an exception, then?" Stiles smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Derek retorted, challenging Stiles' eyebrow and smirking. They stayed there for a very long time, inching closer very slowly. Stiles could almost feel Derek's breath.

"Steak and Fries, blue and a Carbonara?" The perky blonde popped up and the pair jumped back. Stiles blushed as the blonde eyed the couple as she laid down the plates. "Right, if you don't mind me asking... are you two? Like Together? Because I bet Sam a twenty you are, so he sent me over to cock block and customer service and shit."

"Yes. We are." Derek grinned and thanked the blonde who skipped away. Stiles could hear her 'Boo Yaaaa' in the back ground.

"So, we're together? Like Together?" Stiles smirked, raking his fork through his pasta, keeping his eyes off the cow on Derek's plate that was still fucking mooing.

"If you want to be?" Derek cut into the steak, and smiled as he brought it to his lips, leaving a red tint on his lips. As if Stiles didn't have a hard enough time not staring at his lips.

"I do want to. I really want to." Stiles spluttered, silencing himself with pasta.

"Good." Derek grinned.

 

***

 

All in all the date went well, the blonde was called Kerri and Stiles left with her number and a promise to come back. Stiles and Derek left the restaurant, shaky hand in sturdy hot damn hand. The Camaro waited in the parking lot shining all prettily the way it did. They slid in and she purred as Derek put her in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

Stiles wrung his hands in his lap, as the UST hit an all-time high. Stiles moved his hand towards the dashboard, turning on the radio. There was a few moments of silence before Duran Duran's 'Hungry like the wolf' kicked in. Slowly, Derek turned down the volume.

"Hey." Stiles muttered.

"I'm not a fan of Duran Duran." Derek said through stiff lips. Stiles took note.

The rest of the drive was taken in awkward silence. Derek pulled up outside Stiles' house, by the darkness and lack of Cop car, Stiles assumed his dad wasn't home. Stiles climbed out of the car, not at all concocting an evil plan. Derek followed Stiles up to his front door. Being a dick, Stiles stood as close to Derek as physically possible.

The scent of Stiles filled Derek's nostrils, over powering him, his vision already going fuzzy and knees weak. Stiles was doing this on purpose.

"So, good night I guess..." Stiles began, gently rubbing his shoulder up against Derek. Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, and one touch was all it took. His hand grasped around his shirt and Derek's primal instincts took over, shoving _his_ Stiles again the wall of his house. Stiles quirked an eyebrow and Derek was gone, he crushed his lips against Stiles'. Stiles' arms snaked round Derek's back and up his shirt. Stiles parted first.

"We... Upstairs... Now..." Stiles gave up on structured sentences and ducked under Derek's arm, unlocking his front door and bolting up the stairs. Derek followed, slamming the door shut on his way. Stiles waited at the door to his room, and he swears to whatever fucking God exists that Derek God Damn growled before grabbing Stiles' lapels and restarting the kiss. Derek shoved the door open and they fell back onto the bed. Stiles worked his fingers under the skin tight leather jacket, peeling it off and throwing it to the floor, and beginning to work on that t-shirt. Derek slapped his hands away for a moment, as he pulled off Stiles' shirt. Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ neck, nipping along the skin as he kissed down his neck. Stiles slid his hands down to the waistband of Derek's jeans and, well, that's as much as he feels like sharing.

But they did the do.

Many many times.

Several Times in a row.

In Several different positions.

Screw you, Scott.

 

 

***

 

 When Stiles' woke up he was alone in the bed. Derek's jacket was still on the floor, and so was his shirt. Reassurance was there, Stiles refused to be a clingy girlfriend; however he was also opposed to being a one night stand. He sat up, peeling himself from the sheets. He groaned his muscles sore and tired. He pulled on pants and Derek's shirt, it was there. Oh shut up.

His father was nowhere to be seen, it must have been a long night. Stiles took the leftovers out of the fridge and began heating them up. He sat outside as he waited.  
Flopping back onto his back he stared up at the sky, until a fuzzy shape blocked his view. When he sat up, he realised it was a wolf. Instead of panicking like a normal person, Stiles patted its head. The wolf wagged its tail like a puppy and sat, head into Stiles lap. Stiles and the wolf stayed there until the timer beeped for the leftovers. Stiles pardoned himself from the pup and headed back into the house. He took the food out of the oven and set it out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Stiles yawned and hobbled over to the door.

Derek stood there, a goofy lopsided grin on his face.


	2. Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's relationship blossoms as Stiles kinship with the pup grows... He even names it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a song from SMASH. I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl.  
> Also... Stiles has Season 3 hair... because HOOODAMN SEASON 3 HAIR. Not that I don't love the buzzcut... but season 3 hair...................................................................  
> Enjoy ;)

As far as Stiles relationships with animals went, three feet of solid glass was the comfortable distance. However with his new found friend, which he had Christened Spot; he'd always wanted a dog called Spot. Spot was a hip length pitch black dog, a stray he'd assumed with wolf genes since his size, had gotten into the habit of nuzzling with him. His dad had even adopted him, letting him in when Stiles was out to let him wait upstairs for him. Spot was one new thing in his routine. Derek was the other.

He had to say, he was enjoying driving Scott up the wall with his and Derek's new found closeness, and by closeness he bloody meant closeness. Before it was confirmed, they already knew no bounds on personal space, now there isn't space at all. It seemed to pain Derek to pull himself away from Stiles to leave for work, it was his fault. Who climbs through someone’s window at six thirty in the morning on Sheriffs Stilinski's day off and expects to live to tell the tale? Derek Hale does.

Presently, Stiles was lying on a sofa in Derek's basement apartment with his head in Derek's lap. Derek was aimlessly flicking through the movie channels. Stiles nibbled on his nail before reaching across to the table and picking up a piece of popcorn. 

"Hey did I tell you about my new friend?" Stiles said, blood slightly rushing to his head. 

"No, does he work at the Sherriff’s station?" Derek asked, curious and settling on the Horror Channel.

"No, he's a dog." Stiles giggled as Derek Stiffened. "I called him Spot."

"SPOT?!" Derek spat, jolting Stiles forward.

"Yeah," Stiles said, readjusting himself and stretching his arms over his head. Derek looked down at Stiles. His shirt had ridden up his midriff, showing the waist band of his jeans and inches of skin. Derek suddenly forgot his anger. "I've always wanted a dog, called Spot, my mom had a dog called Spot before I came along and I always wanted him to live on." Stiles chuckled to himself at the end before looking up to Derek. Derek smiled and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, sitting up and kissing him. The tables turned quickly and Stiles was straddling Derek. Not that Derek minded, he whipped Stiles' shirt off and began running his hand up and down Stiles' pale back. Stiles raised an eyebrow and Derek shrugged. Derek pulled Stiles down into a kiss, that low predatory growl slipping from his throat again as Stiles roughly jutted up Derek's shirt.

"HEY ALPHA BOY! I'M HOME!" A female voice came from the entrance to the basement, followed by quick footsteps jogging down the stairs. A girl, around Stiles age, stood by the stairs. She had honey brown hair and a stance very similar to Derek's. Stiles shot up, still sat half on Derek, still shirtless, still with the weirdest boner.

"Cora?!" Derek shouted, before breaking into a grin. He shimmied out from underneath Stiles to run to Cora, before embracing her in a bear hug. "What you doing home?"

"Someone has to look after big brother, especially now he's an ALPHA!" Cora grinned and slapped Derek on the back. "So who's he?" Cora raised an eyebrow and pointed to Stiles, who in the short seconds, pulled on his shirt brandished his bag and was halfway up the stairs.

"This is Stiles, Stiles this is my sister Cora." Stiles grinned. He flushed a furious red, when Cora winked at him.

"Hey.. ermm... ummm." Stiles moved around on the spot for a bit "So, I'll, um, see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be round at seven" Derek replied and not a second later Stiles was out the door, waving awkwardly as he left.

"He seems nice, a little socially awkward but nice." Cora grinned. "Hope I didn't scare him off."

"Not at all. I'm going round later so I'll see how he is. He's probably just embarrassed about how he met a member of my family..." Derek took the plastic bag off Cora and began digging through it to see what she had got.

"So, Stiles..." Cora asked, through a mouthful of a chicken and bacon sandwich. "Does he know?"

"No. He doesn't, I'm trying to think of the best way to tell him... Although he has met me, me in wolf form." Derek mumbled.

"What did you do?!" Cora put her plate down and raised a Derek worthy eyebrow.

"You know you do that too well. Well, it was our third date and things sort of escalated..." Derek smirked and Cora threw a napkin at him.

"Spare me the gory details. Please."

"Fine, so afterwards when Stiles was asleep I left for a bit, to let the wolf out and I bumped into Stiles, on his front garden and well I think he's adopted me..." Derek furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Has he like named you?" Cora asked, smirk returning.

"Yes. Spot. I mean what’s that about! I don't even have spots. I am a dark haired wolf." Derek pouted, shoving almost half a sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah, black like the night. Could your inner wolf not be dramatic either?" Cora laughed as Derek shot her a glance, well a glare. A deathly glare. Cora still to this day doesn't know how she survived.

 

***

 

When Stiles got home, he had a long, long shower. He's not going to go into detail. He knows you know. Then he pulled on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt and trotted downstairs to cook dinner. He run a hand through his hair, still trying to adapt to his present haircut. He'd decided to grow it out a bit from him usual buzzcut but now it just looked like he had sex hair all the time, but Stiles wasn't one to complain, not now when he was actually getting some. 

Anyway, back to dinner, Derek was coming over again later so he just cut up some vegetables to shove in a stir-fry with some chicken. Easy.

Now he just had to decide what to wear for this date-but-not-really-a-date. He didn't want to come across as too casual but also like he wasn't trying to overdo it.

After twenty minutes of trying things on and shouting at his closet for being so limited, he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on and a plain white v-neck. It doesn't really matter, Stiles thought to himself, because if he played his cards right he wouldn't be in them for long.

The doorbell rang and Stiles flailed for a moment before rushing down the stairs to answer it. Derek was stood outside in his usual skin tight jeans, green Henley and leather jacket ensemble. Stiles was a great fan of that particular outfit.

"Hey" Derek said, holding out a six pack and smiling. Stiles took the beer and stepped back to let Derek enter, and maybe watch his ass as he walked into the hallway. So sue him.

"Hey, I was just going to put dinner on, is chicken stir-fry good?" Stiles replied as he closed the door.

"That's good with me" Derek smiled and let Stiles squeeze past so he could get to the kitchen.

"You want a drink or anything?" Stiles asked as he put the six pack in the fridge and placed the chicken on the counter.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Stiles turned and bent over to get a wok from the cupboard and he heard Derek's breath catch in his throat, he ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck as stood up straight.

He was starting to dice the chicken when he felt a warm presence behind him.

"I changed my mind," Derek whispered into the hollow behind Stiles' ear, "I do want something." He buried his face into his neck as his hands halted Stiles' efforts with the chicken. They wrapped around Stiles waist and pulled his whole body back into Derek's.

“Is that your phone in your pocket are you happy to see me?” Stiles replied teasingly. He leaned back his neck, baring it to Derek.

“Can’t it be both?” Derek murmured, smiling against Stiles’ neck, “you might want to put the chicken away.”

“Yeah… That is a good… Thing. That I’m going to do. Like right now.” Stiles said distractedly. He shimmied out of Derek’s hold brushing his ass teasingly across Derek’s crotch. He crossed the kitchen and placed the chicken in the fridge. When he turned around he found Derek in his personal space, leaning closer. Stiles backed up until his back hit the fridge door, but Derek was still moving towards him. His hands reached around Stiles’ waist to rest on the swell of his ass.

“Bedroom?” Derek asked, his face still buried in Stiles’ neck.

“Definitely,” Stiles gasped as Derek started pressing open mouthed kisses along his jawline.

Derek’s hands slide down the back of Stiles’ legs and they curled around the back of his thighs. Derek pulled him up quickly and Stiles found himself pressed between the fridge door and Derek’s toned chest, with his legs wrapped around the older man’s waist. And wow, what a place to be.

“Wow,” Stiles said, shamelessly staring at Derek’s arms, “those are quite some muscles you have there.”

Derek moved even closer and pressed his hard-on into Stiles’, and, _god_ , the friction was unbelievable.

“You should, uh, definitely put those to good, ah, use.” Stiles tried to say as Derek continually moved his hips in small circles, grinding their erections together.

“You think so?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, keeping up the torturous rhythm.

“Y-y-yeah.” Stiles breathed.

“As you wish.” Derek replied and then gripped Stiles tighter and carried him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey internet, sorry it took so long, promise we'll have a plot soon.  
> Sorry I seem awkward, I'm not going to lie, it's because I am.  
> So yeah... DFTBA  
> ~fallingfromdisgrace  
> p.s. Edited 14/6/2014 thank you to JackeyM for pointing out continuity errors :D


End file.
